Thomas and friends
Bachmann have manufactured their Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends range since 2002. The models are made from specially produced toolings to resemble the characters in the television series. The engines also have moving eyes. HO Scale Engines 2002 * Thomas * James * Percy 2005 * Henry * Gordon 2006 * Toby * Spencer 2007 * Emily 2008 * Edward * Mavis 2009 * Salty (discontinued; still available in set) 2010 * Bill and Ben 2011 * Donald and Douglas * Diesel 2013 * Duck 2014 * 'Arry and Bert * Sound-chipped Thomas 2015 * Oliver * Stepney * Winston * Engine Green Diesel * Engine Blue Diesel * Celebration Thomas 2016 * Daisy * Boco * Arthur * Harvey * Derek * The Diesel Blue Bear * Rosie * Stanley * Whiff 2017 * Dodge and Splatter * Lady * Jock * Murdoch * Neville * Molly * Charlie * Victor * Flora * Den and Dart * Wilbert * Sixteen 2018 * Frank * Neil * Dennis * Norman * Paxton * Sidney * Bash and Dash * Silly Billy * Belle * Fergus * Scruff * Paint Town Henry Blue with Green * Painted with James Red Rolling stock 2002 * Annie and Clarabel * Troublesome Truck #1 * Troublesome Truck #2 2005 * Red Express Composite Coach (discontinued) * Red Express Brake Coach (discontinued) * S. C. Ruffey * Blue Open Wagon * Orange Open Wagon * Milk Tanker * * Tar Tanker (discontinued) * Fuel Tanker * Brakevan * Fred Pelhay (cancelled) * Rickety (cancelled) 2006 * Gordon's Express Composite Coach (discontinued) * Gordon's Express Brake Coach (discontinued) * Emily's Composite Coach * Emily's Brake Coach * Oil Tanker * Red Open Wagon 2007 * Cattle Wagon (discontinued; still available in set; reused for Troublesome Truck #3) * Salt Wagon (discontinued; still available in set) * RF Container Wagon (discontinued; still available in set) * 6-ton Wagon (discontinued; still available in set; reused for Troublesome Truck #4) * Well wagon (discontinued) * Coal Wagon with Load * Cream Tanker * Raspberry Syrup Tanker * Other Raspberry Syrup Tanker 2008 * Henrietta * Spencer's Special Coach * Mail coach (model-era and CGI-series design variations) * Mail coach (red) 2009 * Flatbed with paint drums (discontinued) * Ventilated Van 2010 * Troublesome Truck #3 2012 * Ice Cream Van 2014 * Troublesome Truck #4 * White Coffee Tanker * Brown Coffee Tanker 2015 * Troublesome Truck #5 * Red Coach * Red Brake Coach * Toad the Brakevan * Mail Car (green) * Circus Vans 2 * Circus Vans 4 * Circus Vans 8 * Circus Vans 12 * Percy Circus van 4 set * Ventilated Van red * Ventilated Van gray * Hector * Brown Lime wagon * White Lime wagon 2016 * James's Trucks * Thomas's Trucks * Chinese Dragon * Old Slow Coach * Breakdown Train * Sodor Works Until Coach * Sodor scarp 2017 * Rocky * Breakdown Crane * Sodor Works Until Van * Flora with Tram Coach * Circus flatbed 1 * Circus flatbed 2 * Henry's Log car 1 * Henry's Log car 2 * Paint Box Trucks 2018 * Brown Brakevan * Branden Docks * Sodor Ironworks lights * Season 1 Green Coaches * Season 2 Green Coaches Narrow Gauge The narrow gauge line will still be in HO scale but will run on N gauge track; this is commonly known as "HOe" or "HOn3". 2015 * Skarloey * Peter Sam * Sir Handel * Rheneas * Smudger * Falcon * Duke * Luke * Duncan * Mighty Mac * Lord Harry * Godred * Culdee * Rusty Narrow Gauge The narrow gauge line will still be in HO scale but will run on N gauge track; this is commonly known as "HOe" or "HOn3". * Open Wagon * Slate Trucks * Slate Cars * Slate Circus Trucks * Slate Box Trucks * Slate Circus Vans * Slate Box Vans * Slate Circus Cars * Slate Box Cars * Box Van (blue) * Box Van (red) * D - Fusit * Red Coach Car * Blue Coach Car * Green Coach Car * Mighty Mac Coach * Mighty Mac Brake Coach * Caboose Non-Rail Characters 2002 * Bertie * Harold * Cranky * Sir Topham Hatt 2008 * Conductor 2009 * Terence 2010 * Farmer McColl 2014 * Jeremy * Trevor * Bulgy friends Red * Bulgy friends Green * Sir Topham Hatt's car Blue * Sir Topham Hatt's car Yellow 2015 * Miss Jenny * Mrs. Hatt * George * Caroline * Elizabeth 2016 * Mrs. Kellen * Alfie * Jack * Butch * Thumper * Lorry 1 with Flatbed * Lorry 2 * Lorry 3 * Sodor Soft Side Truck * Fire Engine 2017 * The Post Mail Van * Bi - Plane * Sodor Taxi Truck * The White Mail Van * Kevin 2018 * Crane * Canel Boat * Bulstrode * Tugboat * Captains Sodor Scenery 2007 * Signal gantry (two-pack; discontinued) * Water tower (discontinued) * Coal hopper (discontinued) * Pedestrian bridge (discontinued) * Sodor Junction station (discontinued) 2009 * Switch tower 2010 * Tidmouth Sheds with manually-operated turntable * Tidmouth Sheds expansion pack * Sodor Lighthouse with Blinking Light 2011 * Knapford station building kit * Motorized Windmill 2015 * Square Water Tower * Round Water Tower Resin Scenery 2014 * Maithwaite Station * Black Loch Folly * Signal Box * Brendam Warehouse 2015 * Engine Shed * Trackside Station * Corrugated Hut * Storage Shed Sets 2002 * Thomas with Annie and Clarabel set - Thomas, Annie, Clarabel and circle of E-Z track * Percy the Small Engine set - Percy, Troublesome Truck #1, Troublesome Truck #2 and circle of E-Z track (discontinued) 2005 * James the Red Engine freight set - James, blue open wagon, fuel tanker, brake van and circle of E-Z track (discontinued) 2006 * Gordon's Express set - Gordon, Gordon's Express Composite Coach, Gordon's Express Brake Coach and oval of E-Z track (discontinued) 2007 * Emily's Passenger Set - Emily, Emily's Composite Coach, Emily's Brake Coach and oval of E-Z track 2008 * Deluxe Thomas and Friends special set - Thomas, Annie, Clarabel, Bertie, Harold, the Fat Controller and oval of E-Z track * Thomas' "Fun with Freight set" - Thomas, S. C. Ruffey, red open wagon, cream tanker, cattle van, conductor and oval of E-Z track * Thomas "Holiday Special" set - Thomas with holiday hat and snowplough, coach with Christmas decoration, truck with Christmas tree, candy cane tanker and oval of E-Z track (discontinued) 2010 * Salty's Dockside Delivery set - Salty, 6 Ton wagon, Raspberry Syrup tanker, Salt Wagon, custom conductor and oval of E-Z track 2013 * Thomas' Christmas Express set - Thomas with Santa hat and snowplough, truck with Christmas tree, flat wagon with load, red and green Christmas van, and oval of E-Z track 2015 * Whistle & Chuff Thomas! train set with analog sound - sound-chipped Thomas, circle of E-Z track, Troublesome Truck #1, and Troublesome Truck #2 (coming soon) * Lady's & 3 coal Wagon with Load circle of E-Z track 1 2 3 coal wagon with loads Parts * Hook-and-loop couplers * Track PlayTape (rail, road, and sound-fitted variations;) * Road PlayTime Large Scale Engines 2009 * Thomas * Percy 2011 * James 2012 * Emily 2013 * Toby 2015 * Winston * Mavis * Spencer Rolling Stock and Accessories 2009 * Annie * Clarabel * Troublesome Truck #1 * Troublesome Truck #2 2011 * Emily's Composite Coach * Emily's Brake Coach * Tidmouth Milk Tanker (discontinued) * Sodor Fuel Tanker * Oil Tanker (discontinued) * Tar Tanker * Coal Wagon with load * Cargo Car 2012 * S.C. Ruffey * Brakevan * Thomas' snow plough 2014 * Raspberry syrup tanker * Open Wagon - Blue * Cream Tanker * Open Wagon - Red 2015 * Ice Cream Wagon * Spencer's Special Coach Sets 2009 * Thomas with Annie and Clarabel set - Thomas, Annie, Clarabel, oval of track, and DVD format video instructions * Percy and the Troublesome Trucks set - Percy, Troublesome Truck #1, Troublesome Truck #2, oval of track, and DVD instructions 2012 * Thomas' Christmas Delivery set - Thomas with holiday hat and snowplough, red open wagon with presents, decorated coach, oval of track, and DVD instructions Trivia * The first HO scale products released in 2002 (Thomas, Percy, James, Annie, Clarabel, Troublesome Trucks, Bertie, Harold, and Cranky) are based on promotional cartoon illustrations seen on some Thomas merchandise at the time. Terence's model also seems to be based on these images. * The HO scale oil tanker, mail coach, and cream tanker were first released as they appeared in the model series, but have been revamped to have their CGI series logos. * Thomas, Percy, and James' HO models do not have front couplers. * Thomas, Percy, James, Gordon, Henry, and Toby's HO models have grey coupling hooks. * On James' HO model, the wheels and axleboxes are painted grey and his smokebox saddle is painted red when they should all be black. * On Percy's HO model: ** The coal bunker is painted grey instead of black and is oversized. ** The cab steps are mounted on the side of the running board when they should be under the cab. ** There is no rear dummy coupling hook. * On Duck's HO model: ** The buffer housing is black instead of red. ** The prototype model had a black footplate similar to the CGI model of Duck, but was changed to grey on the production model. * Diesel was the first HO engine to have a CGI-style face. * On Annie and Clarabel's HO models: ** The underframes are painted grey instead of black. ** There are no dummy coupling hooks. * Annie, Clarabel, and Emily's coaches' HO and Large Scale models have removable roofs. * The coaches in the Thomas' Christmas Delivery and Thomas' Christmas Special sets are Emily's coach repainted. * Terence's HO model has a removable snowplough. * Winston is the only character to date to be made in Large Scale but not HO scale. * The human figures, originally marketed as HO scale, are larger than HO scale. They have since been relabeled as Large Scale items. * The original Sodor scenery accessories used the same tooling as Bachmann's Plasticville line. Gallery Thomas Edward Henry Gordon James Percy Add a photo to this gallery External links * Bachmann Industries' homepage Bachmann Thomas and Friends Wikia Bachmann Thomas the Tank Engine Wikia Category:Oliver Category:Bachmann Oliver Category:Bachmann Winston Category:Bachmann Bulgy Category:Bachmann Trevor Category:Bachmann Large Scale Cream Tanker Category:Bachmann Large Scale Red Open Wagon Category:Bachmann Ice Cream Van Category:Bachmann Red Coach Category:Bachmann Red Brake Coach Category:Bachmann Large Scale Ice Cream Van Category:Bachmann HO Nurror Gauge Skarloey Category:Bachmann HO Nurror Gauge Sir Handel Category:Bachmann HO Nurror Peter Sam Category:Stepney Category:Bachmann Stepney